This invention relates to sports articles which can be transported on a bicycle for use as a pad on the bicycle, and more specifically to a sports article, adapted to be received and carried by a handlebar of a bicycle, thereby providing protective padding which can be removed and used as a sports article.
There is a need for an attractive impact pad for a crossbar of a handlebar on a bicycle. In the past there have been pads, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,220 issued to Pacific, which are attached to a crossbar. These pads are not attractive and only provided a single function of impact protection. Thus it is desired to have an attractive pad that has a second function, such as a sports article.
It has also been difficult to carry and transport sports articles, such as a football or basketball, while riding a bicycle. Such transporting required a person to free one hand from the bicycle handlebar, while riding, in order to carry the sports article. This causes a dangerous and unstable situation due to a person steering the bicycle with only one hand. It is desired that a sports article be adapted to be transported on a bicycle in such a manner that it does not require the person riding the bicycle to release his hands from the bicycle handlebars.
There have been attempts to provide a means to attach a ball to a bicycle handlebar. Such an attempt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,217 issued to Johnson, which shows a carrier for an inflatable ball which fits into the valve of the ball and engages the bicycle handlebar. The Johnson device permits the ball to hang directly below the handlebars which may act to hinder steering of the bicycle as the ball passes close to the bicycle frame and may obstruct the front reflector.
Another attempt has been U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,497 issued to Lee which shows a ball rack which is attached to a bicycle's handlebars. The rack is a single resilient wire shaped to conform to the exterior of a ball whereby the ball may be held inside the rack.
While the prior devices provide means for conveniently holding a ball, carrying balls in the manner disclosed acts to detract from the appearance of the bicycle on which the devices are attached, and the devices do not provide any protection in the event that the operator contacts the handlebars.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combined bicycle pad and sports article which is adapted to be attached to a bar of a bicycle, such as a crossbar, and which can be conveniently transported by the bicycle to a playing field or other location and which can then be detached from the bicycle for use in a game. There is also a need for such an article which provides some protection to the rider of the bicycle such that upon impacting the crossbar portion of the bicycle handlebars, the risk of injury will be lessened by the sports article.
In addition, it is desirable to provide an arrangement whereby a sports article is readily available with the bicycle regardless of whether the operator of the bicycle anticipates a need for the sports article. Thus, the sports ball should have a combined utility and further add to the appearance of the bicycle.